


day two

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Lesbian!Elorcan, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Fem!Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Lysandra/Nesryn Faliq, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136669
Kudos: 2





	day two

They stand on opposite sides of the bar, talking to completely different people. 

Lorcan’s hand curls around her whiskey and she sips, savouring the warm burn. She flicks her eyes to her right and catches her girlfriend’s gaze. For a second, her cheeks darken and she clenches her jaw. 

Ignoring Elide, Lorcan focuses on her best friend, listening to him bitch about Aelin. 

“It’s- gods, she doesn’t know what I  _ want _ ,” Rowan ranted, his hair wildly mussed up. “And if she can’t figure it out—“

“I’m sorry, are you fucking  _ serious _ right now, Rowan?”

“What?”

Lorcan blinks at Rowan, not quite believing him. “You-” she narrows her eyes, “you fucking bastard. Really? You’re mad at Aelin because she doesn’t know what  _ you _ want and you won’t fucking tell her?” 

“Well–”

“No, you’re going to shut the fuck up and listen,” Lorcan snaps, standing up and stepping forward, intimidating Rowan. “You know that G and I have issues, but don’t you fuckin’  _ dare _ play with her. I get that you and Aelin - what you could be scares you and shit, but if you mess her up and fuck this–”

Rowan scoffs, rolling his eyes, “What, I’ll never forgive myself? You’re really going to tell me that I won’t be able to live with myself?” 

Lorcan shakes her head, “No. Why would I care about that?” She finishes her drink and slams the glass down, her eyes flashing, “ _ I _ will never forgive you. Sort your shit out, Rowan. Seriously.”  She scans her storming eyes up and down him, scoffs, and stalks off, not saying another word. Lorcan moves around the bar and leans on the bar next to Elide. 

Her girlfriend’s glittering eyes slide to hers and she sips her Manhattan. “Hello, Lorcan.” 

“Hi, love,” Lorcan whispers, subtly slipping her hand to Elide’s and locking their pinkies. “Is Aelin here tonight?” 

Elide shakes her head, “No, not yet. She’s probably finishing her shift and washing the hospital off of her.” Every day, after her shift at the hospital as a surgical resident, Aelin takes a scalding shower to burn any and all lingering bacteria.

Lorcan hates it when she says  _ lingering. _ She says it so… slime-like. 

She nods and turns to the bartender, getting another whiskey. She spots Rowan and asks for a double. Elide connects the instances and arches her brow, putting her cocktail glass down. 

“Lor… what’s wrong with Ro?” 

Lorcan doesn’t answer until she’s had a long, slow drink from her glass. “He’s… being a fucking bitch and trying to play games with Ae.” She shrugs her shoulder, “Told him he’d regret it if he fucked with her.” 

Elide grins and kicks her foot into Lorcan’s, “Admit it, L. Aelin’s your bestie.” 

“No,” Lorcan mutters, “I still hate her. She’s a sociopath.” 

“And she says you’re a psychopath. Doesn’t it all work out?” Lorcan snorts and laughs, eyeing Elide. Elide eyes her back, coyly finishing her drink. “What?” 

The taller woman glances to the dance floor, “Dance with me.” 

Elide’s eyes widen and she laughs, disbelieving, “What? Honey, everyone will see us.” 

Feeling bold, Lorcan lifts her hand to cup the side of Elide’s neck and kisses her, “Let them see. I’m done being scared. I don’t care anymore.”

“Neither do I,” Elide breathes.

They share soft grins and Elide slips off the stool, grabbing Lorcan’s hand as she goes. Together, the dark couple makes their way to the slightly crowded area. 

Without a care in the world, Elide and Lorcan dance. The smaller woman presses herself close and grins, “I love you.” 

Lorcan smiles wildly and tilts Elide’s chin back, kissing her deeply, “I love you too.” 

When she pulls away, Elide blinks slowly and smiles dreamily. The music slows and Lorcan gently spins her out. Elide curls back into her arms and they slowly slip away, knowing their friends saw. 

Their usual booth is filled with silent people, jaws agape. Elide crosses in front of Lorcan to sit and she’s pulled back, a hand curled around her hip. Lorcan kisses the top of her head, “I’m getting a drink. Do you want anything?” 

“Yes. A… whiskey. Whatever you’re getting,” Elide replies, squeezing Lorcan’s fingers on her hip. 

Lorcan nods and turns away, watching Elide when she reaches the bar and looks back. 

“Hey, Lorcan. What can I get you?” 

She looks up, nodding at Luca. “Hey, man. Um… I’ll get two Johnnie Walkers, neat.”

Luca nods and pours her drinks quickly. “On your tab?” 

“Yeah, but I think this is our last round. I’ll see.” Lorcan takes both glasses, standing, “Thanks, Luke.” 

Luca nods again and tends to another customer. She returns to the booth, where all conversation stops. When she gets to the bench, she looks down at Aelin, who arrived just in time to see them kissing. “You mind moving?” 

“Why.” 

She frowns and nearly growls, “So I can sit next to my girlfriend, Aelin. Move.” 

Elide gently nudges her friend and Aelin makes a mock bow at Lorcan as she stands. The tall woman sits down and puts their drinks down. Her girl smiles and fits herself under Lorcan’s arm. “Thank you, Lor.”

“Don’t mention it,” she answers. 

Aelin takes a chair and sits at the end of the table, looking at them. “When.” 

Elide sighs and clasps her hands, “Three months next Monday.” 

“And why didn’t you tell us.” 

Lorcan picks up her glass and mumbles into it, “Yeah, it’s a mystery.” 

Elide hits her side lightly, telling her not to make it worse. Lorcan makes a face and Elides rolls her eyes. “We didn’t tell you guys because it’s none of your business and we wanted to have this just to ourselves.” She glances up at her girlfriend and smiles softly, her smile growing when Lorcan leans down and presses her full lips to Elide’s temple. “And… we got tired of hiding.” 

For a moment, no one says anything. Then, Lysandra claps her hands and holds one out, “Cough it up, guys. I won!” 

Lorcan blinks a couple times as their friends grumble and reluctantly pull out their wallets, passing bills into the green-eyed beauty’s hand. Elide’s head shifts and she opens her mouth, closes it, and opens it again, “Did you… are you guys betting on us?” 

Five pairs of eyes look at them.

Five heads nod. 

Elide narrows her eyes and runs her tongue over her teeth, fuming, “You  _ bet  _ on us?” 

“I didn’t,” Aelin says. 

“That’s ‘cause you didn’t fucking know,” Lorcan snaps, glaring at the irritating woman to her left. 

Nesryn calmly sips on her beer, “I, too, did not bet.” 

Lorcan nods her head in acknowledgement and reaches over Elide’s head to pluck the stack of bills from Lysandra’s still-outstretched hand. “Thanks for the cash,” she says, ignoring the protests and squawks of outrage. She cuts them a harsh, unforgiving glare, “You bet on us, you animals.” Lorcan hands the money to Elide, who giggles with glee. 

The petite woman counts it quickly and straightens every bill, humming delightedly, “We’re rich, baby.” 

Lorcan laughs quietly and finishes her drink. Their friends grumble amongst themselves, but no one can stay mad for too long. No one’s ever seen either of the women this happy.

Once Elide finishes her drink, Lorcan stands and offers her her hand. “Feel like treating me to dinner?” 

Elide smiles and stands, slipping her hand into Lorcan’s, “You know what, I think I do.” She looks at their friends, “Later, losers.” 

Lorcan laughs again and pulls Elide outside, feeling freer than she has in months. Her girl drops her hand, lightly prancing over to the passenger seat of Lorcan’s car. Lorcan moves to go around and is stopped, someone’s hand on her wrist. “Salvaterre, wait.” 

She turns, surprised to see Aelin. The blonde girl steps back, almost… nervous. “G. What’s… up?” Lorcan glances at Elide, who shrugs her shoulders, unsure what her best friend wants. 

“I just, um…” Aelin huffs and squares her shoulders. “I know that you talked to Ro and I just wanted to thank you for that. For sticking up for me.” 

Lorcan is uncomfortable with gratitude and shifts uncomfortably. She flicks her eyes to the ground and shrugs a shoulder up, “It’s, ah, no problem. I don’t really like you, but I know that you’ve been through some shit and you deserve someone who can handle that.” She twists one of her rings around her fingers. “Ro’s smart, but he’s a wuss. I don’t know if he’ll be able to handle… you-” Aelin rolls her eyes at that and huffs a laugh “-but I know he likes you. He’s shit at showing it sometimes.”

“Well, thank you. I didn’t know you could be so… in touch with your emotions. I didn’t even know you had them.” 

“Yeah, well,” Lorcan subtly looks at Elide and Aelin follows her smitten gaze. “It’s all for her.” 


End file.
